Moments
by I'msorrymylove
Summary: Andraste used to live with her parents. She used to run with Luke, her dog by her side. That is no longer the case. The world is a battle field, but this is no regular battle Instead, it is a battle between Lurkers and humans. Takes place during Season 2 of The Walking Dead game. First of the War Cry Epics.
1. Episode 1 Part 1

The hunting trip was supposed to be safe, even though nothing was these days. But he had promised Andraste that he wouldn't get in danger, and he meant to keep that promise. So when Luke saw the Lurkers slugging through the forest, their moans all too recognizable, he couldn't help but hiss out, "Shit."

Next to him, Pete leveled his crossbow, "I could take them out." He suggested.

Luke game the older man a sharp look, "That'd be wasting arrows." He pointed out, "So no way."

And then, he saw _her. _

Well not _her, _as in life changing, head over heels in love _her, _but a girl who had to be only ten, maybe elven. Her eyes were barely opened as she tried to peer around her. She seemed sick, but as far as he could tell, there was no bite. She was clean, and most importantly, not safe.

"Christ, there's a kid." He couldn't help but gasp, "Pete we have to save her."

Instead of acting like Luke was about to do, Pete held up a hand, pausing the younger boy as the girl _rose _from her spot and started to slowly make her way away from the Lurkers, "She might not need our help."

But Pete was soon proved wrong when a Lurker _fell _on her and the girl started to struggle to get the heavy, undead thing off of her. With a growl of, "I'm helping her. Cover me." Luke sprang into action. He ran through the trees, occasionally having to axe a Lurker in the head while behind him, Pete shot off arrow after arrow.

When he reached the girl, Luke chopped the Lurker's head clean off and then grabbed the blood splattered, baseball cap wearing young girl, only to drop her a bit as yet another Lurker came forwards. But like all the others, Pete's arrow found its mark as the older man ran over.

"I'm out! Grab her and let's go!" Pete said gruffly to Luke, who merely nodded and picked up the girl.

Hearing her quite whimpers, Luke said the first thing that came to mind, "Come on, kid. We gotta get."

And get they did.

It was only when the moaning's of the Lurkers stopped meeting their ears did Luke, still holding the girl, and Pete lean over to catch their breath, "I think…I think we're safe." Pete gasped out.

Nodding his head in agreement, Luke couldn't help but look over turn his torso to check himself, only to sigh in relief at no Lurkers, "Yeah…yeah, we're good." He agreed. Glancing at Pete, who shrugged, Luke slowly looked down at the girl in his arms, only for his brow to furrow at just how horrible she looked, "Hey, y'all alright…?"

The girl raised her head, showing her blood splattered face and rather dirty baseball cap, "I can—I can walk." She replied with a little shrug of her shoulders.

Luke barely held back a snort, her comment reminding him of something that Andraste would say, "Oh is that so? 'Cause last time I saw you could barely crawl away from that Lurker back there." He gave the girl a look as they started to continue, "Look, you're in bad shape, kid." He pointed out.

For a few moments, the three walked in a comfortable silence, until Pete suddenly asked the little girl, "What are you doing out here?"

Luke nodded in agreement, "Where are the uh…people you're with?" When the girl didn't answer, he continued, "There's no chance you made it this long on your own."

And then the girl answered, her head falling a little as she spoke, "My friend and I got attacked." She said, offering no further explanation.

Pete's brow furrowed, "Hmm…" he started, "These folks mention what they were after?" he asked, referring to the people that attacked the girl and her friend.

Once again, the girl shrugged, "They might've just wanted food. We were cooking some sort of weasel."

Luke couldn't help but shake his head and let out a low whistle, "They attacked you for a weasel…? Damn. That is low." For a while, they continued to walk until a thought struck Luke, "The didn't mention any names right…? They weren't searching for anybody?"

If he could cross his fingers, he would have done so at that very moment as he waited for the girl to answer, but when none came, Luke swallowed awkwardly, "Well…" his voice trailed off as figured out what he should do to fill in the silence. Something that would prompt the girl to speak more, to trust them, "I'm Luke, and this's Pete." He decided to say.

"Hey there." Pete greeted with a friendly smile at the girl.

For the first time since they had started a conversation, the girl didn't pause in a reply, "Hi. I'm Clementine." The girl introduced.

At the name, Luke couldn't help but smile at Pete, rather proud of himself for getting this Clementine girl to speak, "It's nice to meet you Clementine. For now, we're going to take you back to our group, okay? We got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some – OH SHIT!"

With the yell, Luke half – dropped, half – tossed the girl out of his arms. His heart was racing and he felt rather dizzy. This girl…this girl was bit.

"What? What is it?" Pete asked, sounding worried.

Luke could barely bring himself to look at the older man, "She's…she's been bit, man. FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck…what are we gonna do here…?" he asked as he ran a hand through his brown hair and started to walk back and forth in the woods.

While Pete made his usual little thinking noise, Clementine, who was still on the ground, cried out, "No! It was a dog!"

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Luke continued to walk in a circle, "I didn't see any dog, Clementine." The older man pointed out.

Growing frustrated and angry at himself for almost putting the family in danger, Luke spoke up, "Come on, kid. Look, we just saw you with those Lurkers back there!" he pointed out.

"No! No, just look at it! Please!" Clementine begged on the ground.

Luke forced himself to laugh as he stared intently at a tree and _not _the little child he was speaking to, "Yeah, and have you sink your teeth into Pete's neck? No way." He shot back as he whirled back to face the girl.

"My neck? Why'm I the one?" Pete pointed out, not sounding considered or angry.

Luke glanced over at Pete, "'Cause I don't know a dog bite from a mosquito bite from a Lurker bite, man." He explained.

"It's not!" Clementine added in.

While Pete remained in the same position as before, Luke turned away, his hands on his hips as he made himself _not _look at Clementine's eyes. _Not _think about how she was going to die with a bullet through her head…

It was practically a relief when he heard Pete shrug, "Hrmmm…all right then. Let's see it."

Though a part of him wanted to jump up and down, the other part, the concerned part, made him turn and look at Pete, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, watch yourself." He warned, not wanting to see the older man bit.

It was then that the girl gave him an annoyed, accusatory look, "Hey, don't look at me like that! You're the one that's bit here, okay?" he defended himself as he turned away. Unable to look, he listened as Pete crouched next to Clementine and, with a sticky sound that had his shoulders' tensing, pulled back her sleeve to look at the bite.

"See?" the girl asked the older man.

Turning his torso, Luke looked over at Clementine and the still kneeling Pete, "Is it, uh…is it like she says?" he asked the older male as he turned fully around to look down at the two.

"Hmm…well, could be a dog. Hard to say." Pete answered after several tense seconds, "So where'd this 'dog' go?" Pete asked Clementine, "The one that did this."

While the girl thought the question over, Luke cut in, "Now what – what does that matter, Pete? Seriously."

Before Pete could reply, the girl finally answered, "I…" her eyes widened a bit just before she stated bluntly, "I killed it."

Luke was shocked, "What?" He asked harshly, "Really? A dog shows up and bites you and you just kill it?" he couldn't help but question.

"What would you have done?" Pete pointed out.

Turning away, Luke shrugged, "I don't know?!"

"It attacked me!" Clementine cut in defensively.

Turning back, Luke looked down at the girl, "Still…you don't…you don't kill dogs." He finally stated, his tone softening as he thought of Andraste's dog and how it had killed her to put him down.

A pause followed that made Luke worried, but luckily Pete broke it with one word, "Clementine?" he started, his tone making Luke think back to all the times that he or Nick had been lying, and then all the times that Pete had gotten the truth out with only a few words.

"Yes?" Clementine replied.

"You tellin' us the truth?" Pete asked carefully, he voice serious. After a few seconds of silence from the girl, he added in, "You look me in the eyes when you answer."

Watching on, Luke saw as Clementine's brow furrowed, "Yes." She answered, her voice not cracking and her eyes staying perfectly still.

Pete shrugged and then sighed, "Hmmph. All right, Clementine. That's good enough for me." He finally said after a few seconds of a tense pause.

"Well, what else was she gonna say?" Luke pointed out in annoyance, he brow furrowing.

Once again, Pete shrugged as he brought Clementine's sleeve down, "I've got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That's why you can never beat me at poker." Straightening up, the older man helped the younger girl to her feet and together, the two stared at Luke.

Crossing his arms, Luke rolled his eyes, "Pfft. You don't always beat me at-" Cutting himself off as he realized that what he was about to say was a complete and utter lie, Luke decided to focus on the more important stuff, "All right, how can you be sure?" He decided to ask.

As Pete started to speak, Luke couldn't help but look over at poor Clementine, who was shaking and holding her arms close to her chest to keep warm, "Well, I'm sure I ain't willing to leave a little girl in the woods to die when we got a doctor with us that can make a call. We can have Carlos take a look at it first." The older man explained reasonably.

Looking back down at the girl, Luke looked at Pete worriedly, his mind already pulling up horrible memories of his guilt-filled friend, "Nick ain't gonna like this…not with what happened to-"

"You don't have to remind me of that, boy." Pete interrupted, a steely note in his voice that made Luke look down to the ground.

With a muttered, "Right. Sorry, sir." Luke stared hastily as his shoes, not wanting to see Pete's face. But like always, he somehow made his eyes meet Pete's, and the older man awkwardly pat Luke's shoulder.

"Come on." Pete stated, and then they were walking again. But only a minute into said walk, with the cabin insight, Luke and Pete turned to see the weakly walking Clementine holding her shoulders and dragging her feet, "Clementine, you feelin' all right…?" Pete asked slowly.

"I'm fine…just…tired." Clementine answered breathless.

Luke shrugged, "Well you better be fine. 'Cause I ain't carryin' you anymore with that bite on your arm." He pointed out.

"Don't worry about…" before the girl could finish her sentence, she started to fall to the ground.

Already running towards her, Luke shouted, "Ah shit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello new and old readers! I'm I'msorrymylove and so far I have only written Doctor Who fanfiction. However, I have decided to branch out into the unknown territory of The Walking Dead! If anyone of you guys have ever played The Walking Dead, then you know that they are a 'Make Your Own Choice' game. This, however, will not be the case. Instead, I used the play through by Pewdiepie and went from their.<strong>

**As for this chapter, you guys haven't met Andraste yet, but I promise you will in the next chapter. And, the next chapter will be much longer.****In case you're wondering, I will be posting the chapters on a weekly basic. So next chapter will be next Thursday.**

**Until then, this is I'msorrymylove and see you next week! **


	2. Episode 1 Part 2

Andraste barely blinked when Sarah was sent rather forcefully to her room by Carlos. She had been washing the multiple of dishes as much as she could what with the fact they didn't want to use too much of the water when she had seen a running Pete come from the forest. Behind him, she could just make out the approaching figure of Luke, his maroon shirt visible from the small kitchen window she was looking out of.

For a second, she had smiled at the familiar sight. Though she never showed it, especially around Sarah, Andraste always worried about when he went on a hunting trip. The world had changed drastically and the red – haired woman didn't feel comfortable with her best friend running around with no gun for protection.

But as Luke came closer, Andraste realized that he was carrying a small bundle, and a look of panic was on his face. And then Andraste saw an arm drop from the bundle. With a gasp that alerted Carlos, who was doing something at the table, the usually quiet doctor turned to order his daughter, who was reader a book, "Go upstairs." He ordered, "Now!"

Standing up, it took Carlos one look outside from the kitchen window to curse under his breath, "Come on." He said to Andraste, who nodded and carefully place down the plate she had been clutching, "We'll tell Rebecca and Alan when we go through the living room."

Already starting to curse Luke, Andraste followed the doctor out of the kitchen, into the deserted living room, and out of the front door.

"We don't know if she's bit-" Luke was explaining to the group already surrounding him.

"Why'd you bring her back if you don't know if she's bit or not?!" Nick asked angrily.

"Because – Fuck Nick, she's a kid!" Luke protested.

"Luke! You're not the one carrying a baby! She's a _danger! _Just kill her!" Rebecca cried out.

"I don't think she's lying." Pete suddenly said in a calm voice with a shrug.

"Well no one asked you." Nick snapped back with a glare towards the elder man.

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Luke yelled back at his friend.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Andraste snapped at the two men, "I swear you're acting like children."

Hearing her voice, Luke's mouth snapped shut as he smiled at his friend, "Andraste!" He greeted.

"Don't get off subject!" Nick cut in loudly.

Andraste sighed, "Nick she's just a kid, she can't be any real threat." She tried.

As Carlos whispered something to Luke, Nick glared at the red head, "Don't you tell me that! Not with what fuckin' happened." he ordered as Luke went inside.

Cursing inwardly at her slip, Andraste scratched at the back of her neck, her hair too short to run her hand through like she usually would have, "Would someone mind telling me what the FUCK is going on here?" Rebeca snapped at the others.

Pete put his hands up in a placating way, "Now hold on Rebeca-" He started.

"We got this, don't worry." Nick interrupted with a dark glance at the girl.

Rebeca rolled her eyes, "Like hell you do. Did anyone even think to where she came from?" the pregnant woman snapped.

Andraste sighed, "Rebeca, Luke and Pete wouldn't bring someone in if they honestly thought they were a threat." She stated in a soothing tone, "I trust both of them with my life. If they vouch for this girl then I don't think she's a threat."

At this statement, the pregnant African – American turned on Andraste, "Now what kind of stupid shit is that?" she asked harshly, "For all we know she could be working with Carver!"

As a chill when through the group at the name, Andraste couldn't help but shiver, "Carver looks down on children, remember how he treat Sarah?" she pointed out.

"I would like it if my daughter is not brought up in this conversation or used as an example." Carlos cut in.

Pete nodded, "Of course. But_ she," _he pointed at the girl, "already told us that she and her friend were attacked. Then she was bitten by a dog." He explained in his reasonable tone.

Rebeca scoffed loudly, "What? And you just believed her? You should've put her out of her misery right there. Dog bite my ass."

"I'm not wor-" before the soft, unfamiliar, and childlike voice could finish, Nick fired his shotgun, causing the girl to move her arm and stare in shock at the dust that was rising from the ground.

"Nick! What the fuck was that?!" Andraste yelled at the man.

"What the-" Pete gasped, giving Nick a glare. Holding the gun as if he still might shoot, Nick looked around wildly, only for Pete to grab the gun away from him, "Keep your finger off the trigger boy!" he shouted.

Behind the group, the cabin door swung open and Luke ran out, "Whoa! Whoa! What the fuck?!" he yelled at the group.

"She was just talking!" Andraste added in.

"You idiot! Every Lurker for five miles probably heard that!" Rebeca cried out.

Nick glared at the woman, "You're the one telling me to fuckin' shoot her." He pointed out harshly.

Walking over as if he was prepared to stop his wife from attacking Nick, Alan glared at Rebeca and Nick, "Everybody just calm down for a second." He said in a calm voice.

Having run down the stairs, Luke hastily grabbed Andraste's hand and pulled her with him, "Clementine, you okay…?" He asked in a soft voice. Though he appeared the calm, Andraste knew by the way he was squeezing her hand that he was _very _pissed at Nick at the moment.

Getting to her feet with a twisted grimace of pain, the girl, Clementine, crossed her arms in front of her chest, her injured arm being protected by her good one, "I'm not…I'm not working for anyone…I don't know what you're talking about. I just need help." The girl explained in a soft voice.

Luke nodded, the squeezing in Andraste's hand subsiding some, "We got a doctor right here, okay. He'll have a look." He replied with a soft smile.

Giving the red head a look that clearly said, _'I'm pissed, distract the kid while I yell,' _Andraste nodded as Luke turned away, "So you're Clementine." She said slowly.

Clementine nodded, "I am Clementine." She confirmed.

"Let me take a look." Carlos suddenly cut in and walked through the group and to Clementine.

Stepping back to rejoin the others, Andraste nudged Luke with her shoulder, "I let you go hunting and you bring back a stray…again." She sighed playfully.

Luke shook his head, "Someone who was _bit _by a dog." He corrected with a glare to Rebeca and Nick.

Andraste rolled her eyes and turned her head back to Clementine. The poor girl, however, was backing up from Carlos, her eyes meeting Andraste's and then Luke's, "It's okay. Go ahead. He's a doctor." Luke reassured softly after he was nudged by Andraste.

For a second, Clementine seemed to want to run away. But with a careful look at the ground, she slowly started to pull the bloody sleeve up her arm, revealing a sticky wound. Each inch caused her to gasp in pain and Andraste to wince and look away.

"Damn, that must've hurt." Alan murmured in the back with a shake of his head.

Not looking bothered by the wound, though Andraste knew that his masks were working in overload, Carlos crouched in front Clementine and carefully pressed on the wound, causing Clementine to scrunch up her face and turn away, "Hmm." Carlos started after several seconds, "Whatever it was, it got you good."

Moving a few steps ahead with Andraste, the red head nodded in agreement, "That looks horrible." She stated.

A movement from near the back of the group caused Andraste and Luke to turn, "This isn't how we do things, man. When you're bit, you get put down. End of the story. I'm not going through this again." Nick told Luke furiously.

"No one's suggesting that." Luke retorted.

"We could take her arm off." Pete put in.

Andraste shook her head, "I've never heard of that working." She told the man with a look at Clementine, who had gasped in shock at the suggestion.

Pete shrugged, "I know that worked for a cousin down in Ainsworth. We could try that." He explained.

Surprisingly to Andraste and everyone else in the group, Rebecca seemed to agree with the ginger, "It won't do any good. You'll just be makin' it worse for the girl." She pointed out while crossing her arms.

Next to her, Alan nodded, "It's crazy. No one's gonna volunteer to do that." He said in full agreement of his wife, of course.

Once again, Pete shrugged, "I would. If it means saving her life."

It was then that Andraste stiffened slightly, a movement out of the corner of her eye alerting her. She quickly glanced at Clementine, only to see the young girl giving her the saddest look she had ever seen. Her heart breaking, the ginger grabbed Luke's hand and tore into the conversation, "We could treat her with basic stuff, just enough that she won't get an affection, and then put her somewhere isolated." She suggested.

Before anyone could agree or disagree, the front door opened and Sarah's voice called out, "Who's she?"

Straightening up, Carlos turned to scold his daughter, "Sarah? What'd I say? Stay inside." He commanded, which only caused the young girl to pout and close the door.

Shaking his head, the doctor crouched back in front of Clementine.

"I don't mean to be any trouble." Clementine suddenly started, "I just want to stop the bleeding and then I'll go. You'll never see me again."

At this promise, Carlos smiled dryly, "And where would you go?" he asked.

This question made the young girl pause, "To find my friend Christa." She decided firmly.

Hearing this, Nick frowned and started forwards, "Forget it. You won't get five feet." He pointed out bluntly.

Andraste sighed, "She's just a kid." She pointed out.

Next to her, Luke nodded, "Look, I may be in the minority here, but my gut tells me she's telling the truth. It probably is just a dog bite." And then his brow furrowed, "Probably…" he added in a quiet voice that only Andraste could hear.

Taking his hand once again, Andraste squeezed it reassuringly, "Luke's right." She stated, "Clementine is most likely telling the truth. She know that anyone bit gets turned, so she wouldn't be asking for help unless it is a dog bite." She explained.

Nick frowned, "We don't know that." He protested, "Maybe if you get actual medical help then you don't turn."

"Nick might have a point." Alan said with a small frown.

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Of course he has a point. He's the only smart one here." She protested.

It was then, rather thankfully, that Carlos straightened up and walked back to the group of adults, leaving Clementine alone, "So, what do you think?" Alan asked instantly.

"Was it a lurker?" Nick put in.

Carlos, his masked firmly in place, spoke in his usual calm voice, "A bite like that…could be anything. Only one way to find out." He crossed his arms.

"How?" Pete asked.

"We wait."

Rebecca frowned, "What?!" she asked in confusion and shock.

Carlos nodded, "By tomorrow morning, if the fever's set in, we'll know if she's going to turn. In the meantime we can lock her in the shed." He explained.

This time, it was Andraste who frowned, "But how will we know the difference between a fever because of infection and a fever because she's going to turn?" she asked slowly.

Carlos frowned, "Her skin will already have started to turn gray with the fever." He answered.

Feeling a bit more comfortable, at least they weren't going to kill a child because of a fever, Andraste shot a worried look to Luke, who was staring at a terrified Clementine, "What about my arm?" the girl asked suddenly, "It needs to be cleaned, and stitched and bandaged…" she pointed out as she walked towards the group.

"The girl is in bad shape, Carlos." Luke added in.

Alvin's brow furrowed, "We have all that stuff in the cabin. We could probably get by with-" he started helpfully.

"Alvin, please…" Rebecca snapped at her husband as she interrupted him.

Looking down at the ground for a few seconds, Alvin shrugged, "But yeah, we can't do nothing." He said, effectively contradicting himself.

Carlos turned towards Clementine, "I'm not wasting supplies on a Lurker bite. If it turns out you're telling the truth, I'll clean it and stich it up for you in the morning." He promised in a neutral voice before walking away.

"But…" Clementine protested softly, but Carlos didn't turn around.

Seeing Clementine looking at the ground, her shoulders shaking as she fought against crying, Andraste walked towards her and knelt in front of her, "I'm so sorry," she started, "but that's the best we're going to get."

Clementine looked at the woman carefully, "Can you help me?" she asked in a whisper.

Andraste shook her head, "The shed's going to be under watch. Plus your arrival will call for a meeting. I'll try to sneak you out a blanket and pillows tonight though." She vowed.

"Come on." At Nick's gruff voice, Andraste straightened and gave the man a very careful look.

"Try not to shoot at her again. She isn't target practice." She warned him.

Nick sighed and rolled his eyes, "Just go back to cleaning dishes or something." He retorted coolly.

Her face flushing, it was only because of Luke placing a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Not cool man," that stopped Andraste from lunging at Nick. No one got away with insulting Andraste, and the red haired woman hoped that from the look she was giving him, Nick got that message.

Turning to give Luke a quick hug, she pecked him lightly on the cheek, "Try to give her some strength, okay?"

Luke smiled at her, "Okay." He promised.

As the three walked away, Rebecca crossed her arms, "This is just a waste of time. You'll see. And when she turns, I ain't gonna be the on cleanin' up the shed." She stated in a voice loud enough that Clementine must have heard it.

"No one expects you to." Andraste replied.

Turning on her, Rebecca arched an eyebrow, "And what's_ that _supposed to mean?" she retorted.

With a roll of her eyes, Andraste shrugged, "Try to figure it out." Turning on her heel, the ginger stalked back inside the cabin.

* * *

><p>Andraste was on the couch, holding a book open. She would have liked to actually have been reading it, but evidentially the person who had owned this cabin didn't read English, because the book was in a different language. Still, it gave her something to look at, even if it gave her a headache.<p>

"House meeting in in five minutes!" Carlos called through the house, causing Andraste to smile and then quickly frown.

Because, just for a few seconds, Andraste had imagined her family, alive and walking in their small farm house. Her father, every Sunday, would yell that five 'til seven. But he had died, along with her mother and younger brother.

Shaking her head, Andraste placed the book on the table and stretched, her arms going up and revealing a bit of her stomach. Nearby, in a chair, Luke groaned and rubbed at his head, "I still can't believe they locked that girl in a sed." He complained.

Andraste shrugged, "They're crazy. Now come on. This is going to be our last chance to get help for her." Nodding, Luke got up from the chair and followed the ginger into the dining room.

"It won't take long. There's a few things we need to discuss." Carlos promise at the head of the slightly small table.

"Fine." Nick grumbled in annoyance as Luke and Andraste took their places next to him, "But just for the record, I think this meeting is pointless."

Pete rolled his eyes, "Thanks for your opinion on the meeting."

"I've already made my decision." He replied with a shrug.

"Well Luke and Andraste have more to say, I guess. Where's Sarah?" Pete asked.

Carlos frowned, "She's got her book. She doesn't need to be a part of this." He replied.

Andraste leaned crossed her arms, "And just for the record, Luke and I didn't call this meeting. Carlos, you did." She pointed out, "So what do you want to say?"

Sighing, Carlos shook his head, "I'm having…doubts about whether or not we should have treated the girl." He replied, "She's no younger than Sarah."

"I just want to know how she made it this far alone." Pete said with a shrug.

Nick crossed his arms, "Assuming that she isn't turning into a zombie right now." He pointed out darkly.

Next to her husband, Rebecca nodded in agreement with Nick, "And just for the record, I ain't-"

"'Cleaning up the mess.' Yes Rebecca, you made the clear about an hour ago." Andraste deadpanned, "I think we should at least give her some sort of treatment so she doesn't get an infection." The red head stated.

Nick rolled his eyes, "She's connected to somebody. There's no way she's out here by herself."

Pete leaned against the wall, "She said she was with a friend and they got attacked." He retorted, making Nick grumble in frustration.

Carlos crossed his arms, "Whoever she's with, they'll probably come and look for her." He pointed out.

"Great. They show up and we've got her locked up in a shed." Alan sigh.

Andraste nodded, "Without any basic medical supplies or a blanket." She added.

"You think we should bring her in here…?" Rebecca asked in shock.

"Yes." Andraste deadpanned.

Alan cut her a look, "No. I'm just saying it wouldn't look too good." He explained.

Carlos shrugged, "It's just a precautionary measure. Anyone else would do the same."

Luke looked down at the table for a second, "You really think Carver would come after us…?" he asked the group at large.

"You really think he wouldn't?!" Nick retorted to his friend.

Andraste, however, frowned and crossed her arms, "It depends on if we took anything important from him." She said in a low voice, her eyes flickering over to Rebecca. Seeing this, the African-American woman scowled in annoyance.

"He's not exactly the type to let things lie." Pete pointed out darkly.

"What happened, happened. There's nothing we can do about it." Carlos said in his usual soft voice.

Sighing, Andraste looked over at Luke. He looked conflicted and so very tired, "He wouldn't hire a little girl. He _hates _kids." She said in a low voice, "There were only what, five of them?"

Alan and Pete nodded in agreement at what she had said, "But Carver knows a talent when he sees one." Nick pointed out.

Before anyone could continue, however, Rebecca made a little gasping voice, which caused everyone to look over at her, "I'm not feeling so good." She said in a soft voice before hurrying out of the room.

Staring at the door she walked out of, Andraste spoke up suddenly, "I'll go check on her." As she walked out the door, Alan flashed her a grateful look before she had walked back outside only to hear the bathroom door close. Climbing up the stairs, Andraste knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Rebecca asked in a gruff voice.

Lifting her gaze up to the ceiling, Andraste took in a deep breath, "It's me."

To her shock, the bathroom door opened a crack and a scared Rebecca peered out of it, "Get in here, quickly." She hissed before yanking the red head into the bathroom.

Not putting up much of a fight, Andraste removed her arm from Rebecca's grasp and watched as the woman leaned against the closed door, "Damnit." She whispered.

"I'm not going to tell him, if that's what you're worried about." Andraste promised.

Opening her eyes, Rebecca shook her head, "I know you won't. I mean, I know we don't get along well but you wouldn't do something like that…would you?" she asked, some of the confidence that was in her voice mere moments before disappearing.

Andraste shook her head, "It's not any of my business, really." She assure the woman with a shrug.

Sighing in relief, something that Andraste found rather insulting, Rebecca moved over to the sink and started it up so that she could splash water on her face, "Just need to have this baby and…oh God." Rebecca said to herself

Crossing her arms, Andraste leaned against a wall, "It's probably going to turn out your…" she coughed, glancing awkwardly at the floor, "Your color." She said in a slightly soothing tone.

Turning from the sink, Rebecca stared at the red head for a second, "You really think so?" the woman asked.

"I just hope that." Andraste corrected.

Rubbing her forehead, Rebecca sighed, "How'd you find out?" she asked.

"It's a long story." Andraste said with a shrug, "And not one for tonight. Now come on or Luke's going to break down the door thinking you murdered me or something."

Rebecca grinned slightly, "So you and Luke…?" she started.

Andraste sighed, "I really have no clue."

"Well from where I stand, it seems that you and him are _together." _

Sighing once more, Andraste went to the door and opened it, "Come on Pregnant Lady, we gotta go." As Rebecca rolled her eyes and walked out the door, Andraste couldn't help but nod towards the bathtub curtain, which had moved despite no one moving it. It was always good for one to be on good terms with their ghosts.

"Andraste, come on." Rebecca said from the hallway, "I swear you're going crazy." Shaking her head, Rebecca walked downstairs with Andraste following.

* * *

><p>Rebecca surprised everyone with her sudden announcement of, "I think Andraste and Luke are right. We should go get that girl from the shed."<p>

Everyone gaped at her, "What?" Nick asked; his mouth was opened and his eyes wide, "Why?" he challenged.

Rebecca crossed her arms, "She's a little girl that we put out there in the cold. Does that remind you of anyone else?"

At these words, everyone winced at the memories, "Vote?" Andraste put out hopefully.

Nick, looking very defensive and annoyed, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, "Sure." He grumbled.

"All in favor of going to get Clementine right now and treating her?" Andraste asked to the room. Luke, Rebecca, Pete, and Alvin put their hands up, "Alright. And all in favor of leaving Clementine out there until morning?" Nick and Carlos raised their hands, "Alright," Andraste repeated, "Let's go get Clementine."

Due to Luke being an over-protective _friend, _Andraste was stuck on the porch along with Rebecca while Pete, Alvin, and Luke made their way over to the shed.

"Oh my god!" Andraste suddenly gasped, "There's a Lurker!"

Rebecca grabbed on to the railing and leaned on it, "Alvin doesn't see it; none of them see it!"

Andraste shook her head, "No," she corrected, "Luke's running to the shed. He's seen it. So do Alvin and…Pete sees it too."

Carlos and Nick, who were awkwardly standing a few feet away, started towards the stairs the same time as Rebecca and Andraste did.

"Luke! There's a Lurker in there!" Andraste called to the man. Not showing signs of hearing her, Luke opened the shed doors just as Andraste, Rebecca, Nick, and Carlos made it to the shed, "Holy shit." Andraste gasped.

"Are you alright?" Carlos asked helpfully.

The reason why everyone was so shocked was because _Clementine, _a girl who had to be _only _twelve, was standing in the middle of the shed; her face was splattered with blood and she had an equally blood in her hand. Behind her, a dead Lurker was stuck to some sort board.

"I am still. NOT. Bitten." Clementine stated in a justifiable angry voice, "I never was." She continued after pausing to pant, "And you left me out here to die." She accused.

Instead of apologizing, Luke said, "You patched yourself up?"

Andraste blinked, "What do you…oh." Her voice trailed off as she saw Clementine's injured arm. While the young girl was still cradling it, it had obviously been stitched in some sort of manner.

"Where did you get that stuff?" Nick asked angrily as he shoved through the crowd to glare at the girl.

"Did she STEAL from us?!" Rebecca cried out.

Andraste rolled her eyes, "She was in the shed the entire time." She pointed out, "We would have heard her come in."

Next to her, Pete nodded, "Besides, even if she _did _somehow steal from us it doesn't change anything. She hasn't done anything to us."

"Says the man NOT carrying a baby." Rebecca retorted.

"Enough already!" Pete snapped.

And then Clementine lifted her head to stare at the group of people, "You left me no choice." She state, confirming that she _had _stolen from them.

Andraste's mouth fell open, "What?" she couldn't help but gasp.

"You could have just LEFT." Rebecca pointed out coldly, "Andraste you were wrong."

Feeling rather wounded, Andraste stepped until she was next to Luke and took his hand, "I'm sorry." She whispered to the man; if she had not pushed for Clementine to be taken from the shed then perhaps this would not have happened.

Luke, however, squeezed her hand as Pete snapped, "Relax, Rebecca."

There was silence for a few moments until Carlos broke it, "Bring her in and I'll take a look at her arm." He ordered as he turned away to the house.

Everyone else followed with Alvin commenting quietly, "Damn Lurkers sneakin' around out here…we better get inside."

Soon, it was just Luke and Andraste, hand in hand, standing out at the shed, "You hungry?" Luke asked. Clementine paused, her eyes closing for a second, but they soon opened and Clementine walked off.

"I'm sorry." Andraste repeated.

Luke sighed and turned his head to look at the ginger, "You've done nothing wrong." He pointed out, "So stop apologizing."

Giving him a grateful smile, Andraste started for the house, pulling Luke with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, I love AndrasteLuke, I really do. And this chapter was a lot of fun to write because of the underlying themes that I really hope I did justice for. I seriously hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Until then, hope you enjoy and see you next week!**


	3. Episode 1 Part 3

Luke was pacing the kitchen floor; Nick was leaning on the wall and biting his thumb, and Andraste was standing stiffly. All this tension was because of Carlos and Clementine, who were also in the room. As promised, Clementine was getting the medical treatment she required for her arm from Carlos. This meant that she had her injured arm on a kitchen counter with Carlos' supplies next to him.

The stiches, from what Andraste could see, were in a messy line that obviously had given the girl a great deal of pain. Considering her age of about ten or eleven, possibly twelve, Andraste was impressed by what Clementine had done. The girl had proven that she could do the extreme if she needed to. That was obviously how she survived for so long.

Carlos' voice broke Andraste from her musings, "This might hurt a little." He warned the girl.

Sure enough, a second later, Clementine hissed, "Ow!"

"How's she look?" Luke asked, pausing to look at the two.

Moving her tense limbs, Andraste headed over to Luke and stood next to him while Carlos answered, "Her suturing skills need some work, but otherwise I'd say she should be fine."

Luke took a few steps forwards, leaving Andraste behind him, "So it wasn't a Lurker bite?" He asked, though by now they all knew the answer.

Carlos shrugged, "If it was the fever would've already set in and her temperature would be through the roof."

Andraste noticed Nick grimace and cross his arms over his chest before straightening and storming out of the room. Instantly, the red head eye's flashed towards Luke, who's brows narrowed before he too stormed out; this left Andraste, Carlos, and Clementine in the kitchen.

"They'll be fine." Andraste stated, hoping she didn't sound like she was reassuring herself more than Clementine.

Nodding wanly, the younger girl didn't appear to care much, Clementine checked out her arm for a few seconds before her eyes wandered over to Carlos; the man was spending far too long cleaning his hands.

"I wish you wouldn't've done what you did." The man muttered to Clementine, which made Andraste tense up yet again.

Clementine stared at Carlos' back for a few seconds, "I didn't do anything." She finally replied.

Carlos continued to scrub at his hands, "Exactly what Sarah says every time I catch her in a lie." He informed the girl, "We put you in that shed out of concern for the safety of our loved ones. And then you escaped and persuaded my daughter to steal from us." Carlos lectured, his voice growing angrier and angrier.

Andraste winced, feeling sorry for Clementine. If it was anyone else being lectured by Carlos when they did something that he didn't like, Andraste would have jumped in. But now, the red head let the man continue. This did, after all, have his daughter involved; therefore, Andraste had no right to get involved, and she knew it.

At the sink, Carlos straightened up and started to dry his hands, "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things you need to know about my daughter." He continued.

"Okay." Clementine whispered, speaking for the first time since her shout earlier.

Carlos turned around to address the younger girl, "She isn't like you. You may not get that initially but once you're around her for a while you'll understand." He started to explain, "If she knew how bad the world is…what it's really like out there…she would cease to function. She's my little girl. She's all I have left and I would ask that you stay away from her." He finished.

"She needs to grow up sometime." Clementine pointed out with a shrug.

Backing up quite a few steps, Andraste winced as Carlos whirled around and glared at Clementine, "You do not know what she needs." He informed her in a biting tone.

"Carlos…take a few breaths." Andraste whispered from the wall.

While Clementine flashed her a grateful look, Carlos closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"Rebecca was worried you might be working with someone else. That you being here was no accident. I guess we'll find out, but one thing I know for sure – you are not to be trusted." Carlos said as he walked to the door, and then he paused, "Stay away from my daughter." He ordered Clementine before pushing the door opened and storming to the stairs.

Andraste gave Clementine a sympathetic look, "He does that with everyone." She informed the girl as Luke walked in with a bowl of something that looked like noodles.

"Hey uh…brought you some food, if you're hungry." He offered.

Turning towards the man, Clementine smiled gratefully at him.

A few moments later, Andraste was sitting next to Luke. Across the table was Clementine. The girl, obviously hungry, had stated to scarf down the meal.

"That's gonna leave one helluva scar." Luke noted.

Clementine shrugged, "It doesn't bother me. I can live with it."

Andraste smiled, "It does help that it looks pretty bad ass."

Luke rolled his eyes and shoved the red head lightly on the shoulder, "I'm rubbing off on you." He informed her.

Already starting to pretend to be horrified, Andraste paused, her mouth open, as she turned towards the door. There, standing in the dark, was Nick. Noticing her movement, Clementine and Luke glanced towards the man.

Seeing this, Nick awkwardly walked towards Clementine, "Hey, look. Um, I just want to say I'm sorry for…well…for being a dick out there." He muttered, scratching at his neck, "I got kinda aggro and that was definitely not cool."

Because Clementine was staring at her bowl as if she wanted it to be a knife, Luke put in helpfully, "Nick's been known to go off every once in a while. Don't hold it against him."

Feeling like she _had _to say something now, Andraste leaned back in her chair, "And I didn't make him apologize." She stated.

Rolling his eyes at her, Nick turned his attention back to the still sullen Clementine, "I guess we all have our moments."

Luke nodded, "You definitely had one out there." He agreed.

Clementine turned away from the bowl and faced Nick, "You were just protecting your friends. I get it." She said with a small shrug.

Looking slightly pleased, Nick started to scratch at the back of his neck, "I didn't mean to be so harsh. I just…we had a bad experience once." He tied to explain.

No longer leaning back in her chair, Andraste placed a comforting hand on Luke's arm; she also flashed a smile Nick's way. That loss had been hard on them all, but especially Luke and Nick.

Then Clementine spoke, "We've all had bad experiences." She stated in a dark voice.

Nodding slightly, Nick sat down in the chair next to Clementine so he could face her, but he said nothing. Knowing that Clementine wanted answers, Andraste started the sorry tale, "Nick lost his mom. We took care of someone who'd got bit." She explained.

"It was my fault, I –" Nick cut in.

Luke shook his head and shot his friend a worried look, "It was no one's fault. We thought we could control it, but…we couldn't. And then she turned and his mom was standing right there and she got attacked..." As Luke spoke, Clementine turned her head to look at Nick.

"There was nothing we could do about it." Andraste muttered to herself. Next to her, Luke nodded in sullen agreement.

Nick suddenly cleared his throat, "Anyway. Hopefully you understand." He said as he got up from his chair.

For a long moment, Clementine was silent. But then she spoke, "Bad things have happened to everyone." She repeated.

Smiling slightly, as if this depressing thought comforted him, Nick walked out of the room.

An awkward silence filled the room. Clementine stared at the table while she ate while Luke and Andraste stared at the young girl across from them. Finally, Luke cleared his throat, "So since you're pretty much on your own…what's your plan?"

Clementine shrugged, "I don't know. I'm kind of on my own now."

Andraste smiled, "You're welcome to stay here. Luke's technically the leader so you can stay here for however long you need."

Luke shoved her playfully, "'Technically?'"

Andraste nudged him back, "Do you actually want to be leader?"

"Well not really but-"

"I know Luke, I was there."

Luke and Andraste fell into a silence that Clementine quickly interrupted, "Do you think everyone will be okay with me staying here?"

Luke flashed the girl a grin, "They'll just have to deal with it."

Another pause in the conversation. Feeling like it was her duty, Andraste broke it.

"My parents…they died at the beginning of it all. Luke came to our house to warn us, but one of the Lurkers broke in the back and got my mom and dad a few moments ago. I killed the Lurker. When Luke arrived, I was covered in their blood and screaming." Shaking her head, Andraste leaned against the sudden warm presence of Luke's arm, "What about yours?"

"Other people took care of me." Clementine answered, staring down at her bowl. It was obviously a touchy subject for her, and Andraste instantly backed off. Clementine surprised her, however, by continuing to speak. "I try to stay with good people and not do anything dumb so that I can survive."

Andraste nodded, "Sorry for asking…and for spilling my story."

Clementine stared down at the table for a long time. "My parents went on vacation and left me with a babysitter and they never came back. We went to Savannah to find them…but they were already dead."

"I'm sorry that happened to." Andraste apologized.

"Wow." Luke whispered, "I'm sorry to hear that too."

Clementine wasn't done though, "This man found me and took care of me. We met up with other survivors and we all tried to make it, but…it didn't work." Looking sadder than ever, Clementine looked down at the table again, "His name was Lee. He taught me to survive." She paused before shrugging, "He taught me how to shoot a gun."

"What, uh, happened to him…?" Luke asked a bit awkwardly.

Clementine closed her eyes at the question, "The same thing that happens to everyone. But he saved me, first. Lots of times."

Andraste smiled sadly at the girl in front of her, "He sounds like a really good guy."

"Yeah. He was." Clementine agreed with a nod.

The kitchen door was pushed open suddenly and Pete marched in, an annoyed look on his face. "I hate to interrupt," he started, "But I'm out there standing watch and I can't help but notice this place is lit up like a goddamn beacon in the middle of the woods."

Getting to her feet, Andraste stretched, "Guess it's time to turn in?" she asked Luke.

Pete nodded and started to walk around the table to speak to Clementine, "Get your winks while you can 'cause we're goin' fishing at first light. A couple fresh brookies for dinner? Mm, wouldn't that be nice.

Getting to his feet as well, Luke left with Andraste next to him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Andraste lay in bed. Next to her, Luke snored softly. They had volunteered to share the bed because they had known each other since childhood and it wouldn't get awkward. Or at least, that's what they had said. But now, thinking about it, Andraste wasn't so sure. Was it possible that Luke might like her? No, that was stupid. But why was curling up next to him so comfortable for her?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Super short, I know, but now Episode 1 is done! I've had a lot of fun for this chapter and so far I love Andraste. I seriously hope you guys like her too and will review and such. Until then, see you next week with Episode 2! By!<strong>


End file.
